poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins Transcript
Here's the transcript for Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins The episode begins with Finn McMissile on a mission on California, Crabby was leading him. Crabby: Alright, Buddy, we're here. Right where you paid me to bring you. Question is, why? Finn McMissile: I'm looking for a car. Crabby: A car? Hey pal, you can't get any further away from land than out here. Finn McMissile: Exactly where I want to be. Crabby: Well I got news for you, Buddy. There's nobody out here but us. Suddenly, there were more coming their way ready to attack at any moment. Tony Trihull: Huh, where'd he go? Crabby: I don't see him anywhere! Tony Trihull: He could be anywhere. Crabby: Oh, yeah? What are you gonna make me. You? Tony Trihull: Hey, there he goes! Crabby: What!? Suddenly, Finn was gone as he took off on a helicopter. Finn McMissile: I've gotta warn Smokey about the outcoming danger. So, the helicopter took off and warn his friends about the evil outcome. Soon, Randell "Randy" Gibson and his sister, Kana were arriving at the race course. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Wow! I can't believe that we're here! Kana Gibson: I know, I can hardly wait! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Me too. Then, Demetri Hondo, Elroy Smalls, and Michelle Bush showed up. Demetri Hondo: Hey there. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Huh? As he looked back, he saw them noticing they're on the race as well. Elroy Smalls: You guys new around here? Kana Gibson: Yeah, our family just moved in to a while ago, we're participating at the race. Demetri Hondo: Wow, that's cool to hear, we'll see you guys at the finished line. Michelle Bush: Not if I get there first. Elroy Smalls: Oh, come on, you guys, It's not a competition. Demetri Hondo: Well, it is now. Randell "Randy" Gibson: (laughing) Come on, we can all go. And so, the race was about to begin. Richie and Cassie: Good afternoon, Race fans! Richie: I'm Richie, she's Cassie. And today is a beautiful day for racing! Cassie: You said it, Richie, Let's take a look and see what our contestants we have here today! With that, all of the racers appeared in the opening gate and they are ready to race. Richie: The first racer stepping out is ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Wildebeest: ???, ???. Male Fan 1: Whoo! Male Fan 2: Yeah, Wildebeest! Cassie: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Leon. Leon Aster: What's up, Randy? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Who's that guy? Leon Aster: Who? Oh, you mean Cactus Tyke? ???,.??? Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???,.??? ???,.??? Leon Aster: Oh yeah, him... That's Jackson Storm. Wildebeest: Yup, He's one of the rookies. Kimmie Su: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Leon Aster: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hmm. ???, ???. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: Thank you, I appreciate it. Thank you very much. Thank you. Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? Jackson Storm: ???,.??? Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? ???,.??? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Jackson Storm, right? great race today. Jackson Storm: Wow, thank you, Mr. Gibson, You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh! thanks... Wait, hang on.. (laughs) Did you say meet or beat? Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Um... what? ???, ???. Photographer 1: Blitz, over here! Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Photographer 2: Storm, can we get some pictures? Jackson Storm: Yeah. yeah, come on. Let's get a picture, You know what. You can get a ton of pictures, Because Blitz Frontier has been a role model of mine for years now, And I mean a lot of years, Right? Blitz Frontier: Uh, no. Jackson Storm: I love this gal. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: I think I touched a nerve. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Ugh, that guy is such a jerk. Meelo: No one likes a showoff, Blitz. Blitz Frontier: Yeah, I know. ???,.??? Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. At the Juice bar, ???, ???. Michelle Bush: ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crash Bandicoot: (snoring) ???, ???. Crunch Bandicoot: That diet's a joke. Aku Aku: Well, I've heard you can lose a lot of weight on it. Crunch Bandicoot: But ya can keep it off. Just eat less and exercise more. ???, ???. Aku Aku: Something's wrong. That's not sunlight! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, how can I defeat those pesky Bandicoots! Hmmm... And conquer the world, of course! Tiny Tiger: BANDICOOTS!! ???, ???. Tiny Tiger: I can squash bandicoots! Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes yes, I know you can Tiny. But you fail so many many MANY times! Tiny! Go see if Doctor N.Gin requires assistance! ???, ???. Dr. N.Gin: Dingodile! Throw the switch! ???, ???. Dr. N.Gin: (to Tiny) What did you break now?! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: (picks RC) ???, ???. RC: ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. RC: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: Did you say Jackson Storm? Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: Ugh, Are you kidding? that showoff has won the World Grand Prix ten years in a row. It's about time someone else had the chance. Sweet Buttercup: Totally, I'm glad that he's MIA. Frost: Yeah. Winter Gail: Good riddance. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Don't worry about it, guys, ???,.??? Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Female Announcer: The race is about to begin, All racers, ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Michelle Bush: ???, ???. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Jackson Storm: And far back is he now? Franz: Look behind you! Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???,.??? Jackson Storm: ???,.??? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Kana Gibson: Randy, get out of there! Jackson Storm: You don't belong on this track! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Yes, I do! ???,.??? Category:Power Rangers Speedway Racers Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5